Submissive
by Kardia
Summary: Snape wird von Dumbledore dazu gezwungen ein Wochenende ausserhalb von Hogwarts zu verbringen und Spass zu haben. Allerdings sieht Snapes Freizeitgestaltung anders aus als wahrscheinlich von Dumbledore vermutet. Slash, SM
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Alles gehört JK Rowling

**Warnung:** Diese Story enthält S/M und Slash (Sex unter zwei Männern). Wer so etwas nicht mag, sollte jetzt nicht weiter lesen. Wer unter 17 ist auch nicht...

**Summary:** Snape wird von Dumbledore dazu gezwungen ein Wochenende ausserhalb von Hogwarts zu verbringen und Spass zu haben. Allerdings sieht Snapes Freizeitgestaltung anders aus als wahrscheinlich von Dumbledore vermutet. Slash, S/M

>

>

**Submissive**

Es war ein Freitagabend eine Woche vor Ende der Sommerferien als Snape, Meister der Zaubertränke und gefürchtetster Lehrer von ganz Hogwarts sich auf dem Rückweg von Dumbledores Büro zu seinen Kerkern befand.

Sein Mentor und alter oder einziger Freund hatte ihn schon am Frühstückstisch auf ein Glas Wein am Abend eingeladen und so eine Einladung konnte man nicht einfach ablehnen, schon gar nicht wenn sie von Albus Dumbledore kam.

Fluchend schloss er die Tür zu seinen Gemächern. Albus hatte ihn geradezu aus Hogwarts rausgeschmissen. Nicht im Sinne von gekündigt natürlich, eher:

„Mein Junge, ich will doch nur das Beste für dich und es ist nicht gut für dich die gesamten Ferien im Schloss zu verbringen. Geh ein wenig raus, amüsier dich. Das Wochenende steht vor der Tür, ich möchte dich bis Montag nicht wieder sehen", rausgeschmissen.

Snape hatte schon bei den ersten Worten seinen Widerwillen aufgebaut. Er war mit seinen fast vierzig Jahren vieles aber sicher kein Junge mehr, doch der Schulleiter ließ sich davon nicht beirren.

Er ließ sich in einen der beiden Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen und schenkte sich von der noch halbvollen Flasche Rotwein ein, die er am Abend zuvor geöffnet hatte. Ein hämisches Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht als er an Albus Worte dachte. Oh ja, er würde sich amüsieren aber nicht so wie der Direktor vielleicht denken mochte. Es war sein kleines gut gehütetes Geheimnis, sein Ausgleich zum realen Leben. Nicht einmal Dumbledore wusste davon, obwohl man bei ihm nie sicher sein konnte. Der Mann schien manchmal einfach alles zu wissen.

Kurz nach einem späten Frühstück am nächsten Morgen apparierte er nach London. Er brauchte noch verschiedene Dinge aus der Winkelgasse, die er bei der Gelegenheit kaufen wollte. So verbrachte er den Vormittag und den größten Teil des Nachmittags damit durch die verschiedenen Geschäfte zu streifen, neue Zutaten aus der Apotheke zu besorgen und die Regale bei Flourish und Blotts mal wieder zu durchsuchen.

Da die Bücherlisten erst in den nächsten Tagen verschickt würden, war die Winkelgasse noch nicht mit lauten, lärmenden Schülern, die ihre Hogwartssachen fürs nächste Jahr zusammensuchten, überfüllt.

Am frühen Abend apparierte er dann zu seinem eigentlichen Zielort. Das ausgewählte Etablissement war exquisit und deshalb auch stets gut besucht.

Er war schon öfter dort eingekehrt und man kannte ihn bereits.

Er warf einen mehr obligatorischen Blick zur Seite als er die Tür mit der roten Laterne darüber öffnete und eintrat.

Der Eingangsbereich war in dunklem samtigen rot, das an einigen Stellen von schwarzem Leder unterbrochen wurde, gehalten. Eine Dame mit streng zurückgekämmten schwarzen Haaren, wahrscheinlich nur etwas jünger als er selber empfing ihn mit einem Lächeln.

„Guten Abend, Mr. Snape."

Niemand sprach ihn hier mit Professor an obwohl die Einrichtung von Zauberern geführt wurde.

Er erwiderte den Gruß mit einem leichten Senken des Kopfes.

„Heute etwas Spezielles oder das Übliche? Das Kaminzimmer ist leider schon belegt, ich kann ihnen das Ärztezimmer oder den Klassenraum anbieten. Sie können auf Wunsch nach einer Stunde wechseln, wenn sie so lange bleiben möchten."

Snape überlegte einen Moment.

„Ich nehme das Klassenzimmer und möchte später wechseln."

„Wie lange werden sie bleiben?"

Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. Das würde ihn eine schöne Summe kosten.

„Bis morgen."

Die Dame lächelte.

„Folgen sie mir bitte, ich bringe sie zu ihrem Zimmer. Ihr Lehrer wird in wenigen Minuten bei ihnen sein."

Sie führte ihn einen Gang entlang auf dem zu beiden Seiten Türen zu verschiedenen Räumen abgingen und öffnete schließlich eine von ihnen.

„Hier ist ihr Halsband und ihre Maske, sehen sie sich doch noch kurz um. Hier waren sie ja noch nicht. Ihr Sicherheitswort ist wie immer 'Mayday'. Haben sie das verstanden?"

Auf sein Nicken reichte sie ihm ein ledernes Halsband mit einem Ring vorne, an dem eine Leine oder Ketten befestigt werden konnten und eine schwarze Maske, die nur seine Augen umschließen würde aber ein gewisses Gefühl der Anonymität gab.

Sie schloss die Tür hinter ihm und er sah sich etwas um, während er die beiden Teile anlegte. Viel zu sehen gab es nicht.

Am anderen Ende des Zimmers stand ein Pult mit einigen Papieren, Feder und roter Tinte, daneben eine Tafel mit Kreide und zwei hölzerne Schülerbänke davor. Zur linken war ein kleines Regal mit wenigen Büchern und es lagen einige Seiten Pergament und eine Feder bereit.

Aus purer Neugier ging er um das Pult herum und öffnete eine der Schubladen, nur um noch mehr Pergament vorzufinden.

Das Zuknallen der Tür ließ ihn erschrocken zusammenfahren und aufblicken.

Sein Lehrer stand vor ihm, etwas kleiner als er, gekleidet in eine schwarze Stoffhose, dunkelgrauem Hemd mit Weste und passendem Umhang. Die schwarze Maske vor dem Gesicht reichte jedoch vom Haaransatz bis zur Nase und ließ nur ein paar blaue Augen frei. Die hellbraunen Haare wurden von etwas Gel zurückgehalten ohne dass es jedoch schmierig, wie bei einem gewissen Blondschopf, wirkte.

Er war sichtlich verärgert und spielte mit dem Rohrstock, den er in der Hand hielt, wohl am Überlegen ob er ihn schon sofort benutzen sollte, entschied sich jedoch dagegen.

„Was hast du da zu suchen?", fuhr er ihn an und ging auf Snape zu.

„In deine Bank aber plötzlich."

Er wies mit dem Stock auf die Stelle bis Snape sich an ihm vorbeigedrückt und gesetzt hatte.

„Beantworte meine Frage oder muss ich dir erst Manieren beibringen? Was hattest du da zu suchen?", fragte er streng und ging dabei hinter seinen Schreibtisch, den Rohrstock gut sichtbar vor sich aufs Pult legend.

Snape sah einiger Maßen beschämt auf die Tischplatte bevor er mit leiser Stimme antwortete.

„Gar nichts."

„Gar nichts was? Und steh auf wenn ich mit dir rede."

Schnell trat Snape aus seiner Bank und wiederholte die Antwort.

„Gar nichts, Sir. Ich hatte da gar nichts zu suchen."

„Du wirst dich in meinem Unterricht angemessen benehmen oder ich werde dir den fehlenden Respekt einprügeln. In den Sachen des Lehrers zu wühlen IST mangelnder Respekt, haben wir uns da verstanden?"

„Ja Sir."

„Gut, da das deine erste Stunde bei mir ist werde ich darüber hinwegsehen, über deine Kleidung jedoch nicht."

Snape sah ihn fragend an.

„Es schickt sich nicht für einen Schüler eine Weste oder Umhang im Unterricht zu tragen, schon gar nicht, wenn es schmutzig ist."

Ruckartig sah Snape an sich herunter. Tatsächlich da war ein kleiner Fleck auf seinem Umhang, den er überhaupt nicht bemerkt hatte, nicht größer als ein Knut.

Er fühlte sich ein wenig nackt ohne seinen Umhang aber gehorchte natürlich und hängte die beiden Kleidungsstücke an einen Haken neben der Tür.

„Setzten."

Sein Lehrer ging zu dem kleinen Regal und warf einen Blick auf die Bücher bevor er eines davon herauszog und vor Snape auf den Tisch legte.

„Seite 97, laut vorlesen."

Er stellte sich neben die Tafel während Snape mit fliegenden Fingern die Seite suchte und anfing, was sich als nicht ganz einfach herausstellte, da der Text völlig aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen und dazu auch nicht im modernsten Englisch verfasst war.

Jedes Mal wenn er sich verhaspelte oder stocken musste, machte sein Lehrer einen Strich an die Tafel, was ihn nur noch nervöser machte.

Etwa bei der Hälfte der Seite wurde er jäh unterbrochen nachdem er in einem längeren Satz gleich drei Fehler gemacht hatte.

„Genug. Das sind jetzt bereits siebzehn Fehler in dem kurzen Stück. Das war ja wohl mehr als jämmerlich. Tritt aus der Bank."

Er legte die Kreide zurück und nahm seinen Stock vom Pult. Severus stand beschämt mit gesenktem Kopf neben seinem Platz bis sein Lehrer ihn mit einer harschen Handbewegung zu sich befahl.

„Die Beine ein Stück auseinander, Hände aufs Pult und zählen." Schon der Tonfall schickte sein Blut in untere Regionen.

Severus zählte die siebzehn Schläge, immer begleitet von einem „Sir" und musste sich dabei schon zusammenreißen um nicht laut zu stöhnen. Das war einfach zu gut.

Sein Hintern brannte, als er sich danach wie befohlen zurück auf seine Holzbank setzte, was seine Erektion nur noch steigerte.

Sein Lehrer wischte die Striche von der Tafel.

„Die gleiche Seite noch einmal und wehe, du machst ein zweites Mal so viele Fehler."

„Ja Sir."

Er fing wieder an zu lesen, wurde aber schon nach wenigen Sätzen unterbrochen.

„Willst du mich ärgern?"

„Nein Sir."

„Du kennst den Text bereits, da kann es doch nicht so schwer sein. Von vorne."

„Ja Sir."

Er begann ein drittes Mal, doch er versuchte gar nicht erst sich richtig zu konzentrieren, sein Blut war sowieso in anderen Regionen als seinem Hirn unterwegs.

Die Striche auf der Tafel häuften sich, doch diesmal wurde er nicht unterbrochen. Mit wachsendem ungutem Gefühl sah er, dass sein Lehrer nun schon die dritte Reihe anfing.

Er konzentrierte sich wieder mehr und schaffte es schließlich zum Ende der Seite. Vorsichtig sah er auf, was sein Lehrer zu dieser Vorstellung sagen würde.

„Zweiundvierzig? ... Du wagst es auf einer einzigen Seite zweiundvierzig Fehler zu machen. Das ist absolut ungenügend. Aber diese Frechheiten werde ich dir auch noch austreiben.

Komm nach vorne."

Er wartete bis Snape mit gesenktem Kopf vor ihm stand bevor er weiter sprach.

„Die Hose zu den Knien und das Hemd nach oben."

Er deutete zu seinem Pult und wartete dann bis Snape sich mit bis zur Unterhose entblößtem Hintern darüber beugte.

Das Hemd rutschte wieder herunter, doch bevor Snape sich darum kümmern konnte schob sein Lehrer es mit einer schnellen Bewegung nach oben und drückte ihn gleichzeitig flach auf die Tischplatte, was seinen Hintern nur noch mehr zur Geltung brachte.

Seine Erektion spannte den Stoff seiner Shorts und steigerte sich weiter als die ersten Hiebe ihn trafen.

Schon bald stöhnte er auf bevor sich sein Stöhnen in unterdrückte Schreie verwandelte.

Das Zählen fiel ihm immer schwerer, was seinen Lehrer zu einigen spitzen Bemerkungen reizte.

„Kannst du jetzt schon nicht mal mehr zählen? Sind so große Zahlen zu hoch für dich?"

Er hielt einen Moment inne, während Snape schwieg.

„Ich gestatte dir bei den letzten zehn Schlägen wieder bei eins anzufangen. Das dürfte dein Können nicht überschreiten."

„Snape schaffte ein, „Danke, Sir", bevor der nächste Schlag ihn traf.

Er verteilte die letzten Hiebe aufs Snapes Hintern und zog ihn dann mit einem Ruck am Kragen wieder in eine stehende Position.

Mit einem verächtlichen Blick sah er an Snape herunter.

„Was haben wir denn hier?"

Er streifte mit dem Stock über Snapes Erektion, was diesen wohlig schaudern ließ.

„Das ist ja wohl unerhört so etwas in einem Klassenzimmer herumzutragen."

„Wenn... wenn ich mich kurz darum kümmern dürfte", flüsterte Snape mit einem Stöhnen, weil der streichelnde Stock nicht von ihm gewichen war und fasste mit einer Hand nach vorne. Das brachte ihm jedoch einen schnellen Schlag auf die Finger ein.

„Wie kannst du es wagen? Ab an die Tafel, du wirst schreiben: 'Ich darf nicht vor meinem Lehrer onanieren'. Fünfzig mal, fang an. Und ich habe dir nicht erlaubt dich wieder anzuziehen", setzte er noch hinzu als Snape Anstalten machten seine Hose wieder hochzuziehen.

Mit zittrigen Knien und bis zu den Knöcheln heruntergerutschter Hose stellte Snape sich vor die Tafel, sein Lehrer nur einen Meter hinter ihm und fing an zu schreiben.

'Ich darf nicht vor meinem Lehrer...'

„Was soll das Geschmiere? Du wist sauber und ordentlich bis zum letzten Buchstaben schreiben. Hast du das verstanden?"

„Ja Sir." Nun war wohl auch der letzte Tropfen Blut in seinen Genitalien angekommen. Wenn er nur ein zwei Mal... dann.

Er schrieb einige Zeilen in seiner saubersten Grundschulschrift. Seine Erektion schmerzte schon beinahe und seine Gedanken kreisten nur um das eine '...vor meinem Lehrer onanieren.' Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie sein Lehrer zu seinem Pult ging und dabei scheinbar gelangweilt seine Fingernägel kontrollierte.

Er hielt es nicht mehr aus.

Schnell griff er in seine Shorts und stieß ein, zwei dreimal mit der Hüfte nach vorne, bis er sich zitternd in die eigene Hand ergoss.

Er wagte nicht sich zu seinem Lehrer umzudrehen. DAS würde jedenfalls richtige Strafe geben.

Eine Hand packte ihn mit festem Griff am Genick und zerrte ihn weg von der Tafel in eine Ecke des Raumes.

„Dein Master wird davon erfahren. Auf die Knie, die Stirn an die Wand und die Hände nach oben. Und denk nicht mal daran diese Stellung zu verlassen."

Damit drehte er sich um und ging aus dem Klassenraum, einen beschämten Snape zurücklassend.

Er ging einige Türen weiter in eine Garderobe, wo er mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs den Glamour aufhob, der seine Haare heller färbte und der Form seines Kinns zu weicheren Zügen verhalf. Dann wechselte er die Kleidung zu einer eleganten dunkelblauen Robe und tauschte danach die magischen Kontaktlinsen von blau zu braun, wobei für einen Augenblick strahlend grüne Augen zum Vorschein kamen, die jeder im Zusammenhang mit der unter der Maske versteckten Narbe erkennen würde.

>

>

>

Ähmm... also... totaler Schrott, annehmbare Story oder vielleicht doch nicht so schlecht?

Sagt mir doch bitte ob es sich lohnt weiter zu schreiben?

>

Kardia


	2. Chapter 2

** >**

**Disclaimer: **Wie gehabt... siehe Kapitel 1

>

Vielen Dank an **Tonks, mazipaan, Imobilus **(noch findet er es nicht raus, den Zeitpunkt bestimmt sein Master), **Balu, Serendipity44, feaneth **und **Bestiadiaboli, **freut mich, dass es euch gefällt.

>

>

**Chapter 2**

>

>

Snape wartete in seiner demütigenden Position.

Fünf Minuten, die Arme wurden kalt und schwer.

Zehn Minuten, die Arme fingen an zu schmerzen und sackten schon ein wenig ab.

Zwölf Minuten, er gab auf und nahm die Arme herunter.

Zwölf Minuten, zwanzig Sekunden, er bereute die Entscheidung die Arme sinken zu lassen als die Tür aufging und er die Arme nicht rechtzeitig wieder nach oben brachte, dass der Eintretende es nicht gesehen hätte.

„Dein Lehrer hatte also Recht damit, dass du eine starke Hand brauchst."

Er ging einige Schritte auf Snape zu und zerrte ihm an den Haaren den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Sag mir, wie oft musste er meinen Sklaven schlagen?"

Der Karabinerhaken einer Leine wurde an seinem Halsband befestigt, bevor das Haar losgelassen wurde, damit er antworten konnte.

„Zweiundvierzig mal, Master."

„Zehn Hiebe für deine Lüge, hoch mit dir."

Snape hatte kaum Zeit aufzustehen, da wurde er schon von der Leine nach oben und Richtung Ausgang gezerrt. Die um seine Fußgelenke schlackernde Hose war dabei mehr als hinderlich, zumal sein Master wütend ausgreifende Schritte hatte, was ihm nicht mal die Möglichkeit gab, sich anzukleiden. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung griff sich sein Master seinen Umhang und Weste und zerrte ihn in seiner befleckten Unterhose über den Gang, bis er ihn in ein anderes Zimmer stieß, wo er sofort zu Boden ging.

Weste und Umhang flogen in hohem Bogen in einen Sessel neben der Tür. Sein Master sah auf ihn herab als er sich in eine kniende Position brachte, die Leine noch immer in der Hand.

„Noch mal, wie viele Schläge hast du heute erhalten, Sklave?"

„Neunundfünfzig, Master."

„Dein Lehrer berichtet, du hättest ohne Erlaubnis Hand an dich gelegt."

„Ja Master."

Snape senkte ergeben den Kopf.

„Bitte verzeiht."

„Ich verzeihe nicht. Und ich werde weiter dafür sorgen, dass es nicht noch einmal geschieht, das ist dir doch klar, oder?"

„Ja Master."

Er zog ihn an der Leine zu sich hoch, nur um diese zu lösen und ihn dann zurückzustoßen.

„Zieh dich aus und dann komm zum Kamin."

Er wandte sich ab um zu einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin zu gehen und sich etwas Wein einzuschenken. Severus beeilte sich dem Befehl nachzukommen und ging dann nackt mit halb erwachter Erektion zum Sessel seines Masters um vor ihm niederzuknien. Es dauerte einige Minuten bis der Master sein Weinglas zurück auf den Tisch neben seinem Sessel stellte und sich um seinen Sklaven kümmerte, der geduldig vor ihm kauerte, den Kopf demütig gesenkt. Mit einem kräftigen Griff um sein Kinn zwang er Snape aufzusehen und betrachtete ihn dann wortlos indem er den Kopf zu beiden Seiten drehte um ihn im Profil zu sehen.

„Setz dich auf das Fell, die Beine aufgestützt und weit gespreizt. Ich möchte sehen, was du zu bieten hast."

„Was ist mit meiner Bestrafung?" Snape sah auf.

„Das hat Zeit bis später, mein ungeduldiger Sklave und jetzt tu, was ich dir befohlen habe. Fünf weitere Hiebe für den Mangel an Respekt in deiner Anrede."

Snape beeilte sich auf seinen Platz zu kommen und gab seinem Master dadurch einen guten Blick auf den Genitalbereich. Sein Hintern schmerzte in dieser Position von den vorangegangenen Schlägen beträchtlich, was seine Erektion nur dazu brachte sich zu ihrer vollen Größe aufzurichten. Der intensive Blick mit dem sein Master ihn anstarrte ließ seine Wangen ein wenig erröten.

„Ach wie niedlich, ist mein Sklave schüchtern?"

Snape errötete bei diesen Worten nur noch mehr und seine Erektion verhärtete sich noch etwas.

„Was soll ich nur mit dir machen? Soll ich dir erlauben dich selbst anzufassen und hier vor mir zu kommen? Oder soll ich dich vielleicht selbst anfassen und so bestimmen, wann du abspritzen darfst? Ich fürchte du hast dir keine der beiden Optionen bis jetzt verdient. Stimmst du mir da zu?"

„Ja Master", keuchte Snape stöhnend.

„Ich denke ich werde mein Spielzeug noch ein wenig quälen."

Er stand auf und ging zu einem kleinen Tischchen, auf dem schon allerlei Sachen bereitlagen und nahm eine Tube und vier etwa unterarmlange Stäbe unterschiedlicher Dicke und ging damit zu Severus zurück.

„Du weißt was das ist und was ich damit tun werde, nicht wahr, Sklave?"

„Ja Master."

„Worauf wartest du dann noch, dreh dich um und präsentier mir deinen Hintern."

Snape drehte sich gehorsam auf den Bauch und kniete dann vor seinem Master auf allen vieren, das Gesicht abgewandt. Sein Master verteilte etwas Gel aus der Tube auf dem dünnsten Stab und kniete dann neben Snape um den Stab ruhiger einführen zu können. Snape stöhnte auf als der Stab Zentimeter für Zentimeter langsam in ihn gedrückt wurde. Dann fing sein Master an den Stab zu bewegen und immer wieder raus fahren und rein stoßen zu lassen. Sein Sklave keuchte als er die Prostata traf und er bewegte den Stab noch einige Male bevor er ihn etwas weiter rein schob und sich den nächsten Stab griff um ihn vorzubereiten.

In einer fließenden Bewegung zog er den ersten Stab aus ihm und drückte sogleich mit dem zweiten wieder gegen seinen Muskelring und ließ ihn eindringen. Das Spiel begann von vorne und steigerte sich, bis zum vierten Stab. Snape war inzwischen zum Bersten erregt als sein Master ihn an der Schulter mit einer Hand hochzog, während die andere Hand den Stab noch immer in ihm hielt. Er wurde zu dem großen Himmelbett am anderen Ende des Raumes geführt, doch er durfte sich nicht hinlegen.

„Ich werde jetzt deine Arme an die Bettpfosten binden, wehe der Stab fällt raus", zischte ihm die Stimme seines Masters ins Ohr und er konnte nur mechanisch nicken.

Voll darauf konzentriert die Backen zusammen zu kneifen und den Stab nicht rutschen zu lassen, bekam er kaum mit, wie sein Master die Arme zu beiden Seiten spannte und festband. Dann kam sein Master mit etwas, das er bei den Muggeln nicht bekommen würde. Ein kleiner goldener Stab, etwa zwei Zentimeter lang und nur wenige Millimeter breit, mit einer kleinen Kugel am Ende. Snape schloss die Augen als sein Master den Stab etwa bis zur Hälfte in seine Penisspitze gleiten ließ und dann mit dem Zauberstab antippte. Er konnte spüren, wie die winzige Kugel leicht anschwoll und damit die Harnröhre effektiv blockierte.

„Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie lange du aushältst", lachte sein Master und tauschte den Stab in seinem Hintern gegen einen Vibrator, den er zunächst mit sanften Bewegungen in ihm bewegte.

„Die Beine weiter auseinander. - Besser."

Snape stöhnte ungehemmt laut auf, als der Vibrator immer wieder über seine Prostata geführt wurde und es dauerte keine Minute bis er gekommen wäre, was allerdings von dem Stab in seiner Harnröhre aufgehalten wurde. Sein Master hörte jedoch nicht auf und penetrierte ihn weiter zum nächsten unerreichbaren Höhepunkt, während er noch von seinem ersten aufgehaltenen Hoch runter kam.

Laut stöhnend ließ er diese Folter über sich ergehen. Seine Beine wurden schwächer, doch die Fesseln hielten ihn aufrecht und gaben ihm keine Möglichkeit seinem Master zu entkommen oder sich selbst zu berühren. Seine Erektion schmerzte bereits und seine Frustration steigerte sich mit jeder Sekunde, die er so nah am Höhepunkt gehalten wurde ohne kommen zu können. Er fing an zu flehen und bat seinen Master immer wieder ihn doch kommen zu lassen, doch dieser machte ungerührt weiter, wenn nicht noch ein wenig kräftiger in seinen Stößen.

Schließlich zog sein Master den Vibrator aus ihm raus und legte ihn zur Seite. Er setzte sich zurück in seinen Sessel und drehte ihn nur so weit herum, dass er Snape im Auge behalten konnte.

Seine Knie zitterten, sein ganzer Körper zitterte vor unerfülltem Verlangen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er so lange so kurz vorm Kommen aushalten könnte. Dieser teuflische kleine Stab in seinem Penis. Oh, wie er anfing ihn zu hassen. Er wusste nicht, wie er funktionierte aber die Magie in ihm verhinderte jeden Orgasmus. Wie gern hätte er jetzt Erlösung erlangt, doch sein Master schien weit davon entfernt ihm diese zu gewähren. Mit beiden Armen an die Bettpfosten gefesselt, zu hoch um sich an der Matratze zu reiben oder mit den Händen auch nur ihn die Nähe seiner Erektion zu kommen, harrte er aus. Er wartete, verzweifelt darauf hoffend, dass sein Master sich wieder mit ihm beschäftigte, ihm vielleicht den Stab aus der Penisspitze zog und ihn kommen ließ.

Es dauerte etliche Minuten, die sich wie Stunden hinzogen, bis sein Master nur wieder in seine Nähe kam, seine Seite streichelte und den Hintern knetete, während er den Rücken seines Sklaven gegen sich drückte. Eine Hand glitt nach vorne und blieb auf seinem Bauch liegen, zog kleine Kreise kam aber nie in die Nähe seiner Erektion.

„Hast du deine Lektion gelernt, kleiner Sklave?", hauchte er ihm ins Ohr und Snape lehnte sich mit einem Schauern dichter an ihn.

„Ja Master, bitte Herr…"

„Ja?", klang es amüsiert zurück.

„Bitte, ich tue alles was ihr verlangt. Bitte lasst mich kommen."

Er hörte ein Lachen hinter sich und zuckte bei dem leichten Klaps auf seinen Hintern.

„Du bist mein Sklave, natürlich tust du was ich verlange. Aber ich sehe, du hast deine Lektion nicht gelernt. Du denkst noch immer, dass dir ein Orgasmus zusteht. Dummer kleiner Sklave."

Snape stöhnte unterdrückt auf.

„Ich werde dir jetzt die Fesseln abnehmen. Kommen deine Hände auch nur in die Nähe deines Schwanzes, sind sie sofort wieder dran und du verbringst die Nacht genau hier im Stehen ohne Hoffnung auf Erlösung, haben wir uns da verstanden?"

„Ja Master, ich werde gehorchen."

„Gut", er löste die Fesseln mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs, „leg dich aufs Bett, auf den Rücken, die Hände über den Kopf, die Beine gespreizt."

Snape tat wie befohlen und schon schlossen sich neue Fesseln um Hand- und Fußgelenke. Sein Master betrachtete ihn einige Sekunden bevor er zum Tisch ging und mit einer Gerte zurückkam, die er Snape gut sichtbar entgegenhielt. Er streichelte sich den Weg mit der Gerte vom Fuß über die Brust nach oben und hielt sie Snape schließlich dicht vors Gesicht.

„Nun?"

Snape hob den Kopf und küsste die Gerte, die Augen geschlossen.

„Guter Junge. Du musst nicht zählen."

Er ging zum Ende des Bettes und betrachtete wieder einen Augenblick den vor ihm Liegenden.

Mit einem Pfeifen flog die Gerte durch die Luft und landete schmerzhaft auf der Innenseite von Snapes Oberschenkel, wo sich sofort ein dunkelroter Striemen abzeichnete. Snape biss die Zähne zusammen um ja keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Ein zweiter Schlag folgte sogleich und landete auf dem anderen Bein, knapp fünf Zentimeter südlich seiner empfindlichsten Teile.

Abwechselnd traf ein Schlag nach dem anderen auf seinen Oberschenkeln auf, jedes Mal nur Zentimeter unter dem vorherigen. Schon nach wenigen Schlägen versagte seine Schweigetaktik und er schrie und stöhnte gleichermaßen. Schließlich waren fünfzehn Striemen auf seiner weißen Haut sichtbar und sein Master legte die Gerte zur Seite. Snape ließ sich zurück in die Kissen sinken.

„Hast du deine Lektion jetzt gelernt, kleiner Sklave."

Snape schluckte, nicht sicher, ob er seiner Stimme schon wieder vertrauen konnte.

„Ja Master. Ich habe gelernt. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Ich werde gehorchen. Ich werde tun, was ihr verlangt und unterlassen, was ihr mir nicht gestattet, Master", versprach er mit leiser aber erstaunlich kräftiger Stimme.

„Wir werden sehen." Die Fesseln wurden gelöst.

„Komm mit zurück zum Kamin."

Er ließ Snape den Sessel zurück zum Feuer drehen, bevor er sich setzte und sein Glas Wein wieder zur Hand nahm.

„Auf die Knie, ich möchte die Beine hochlegen."

Snape gehorchte und verbrachte so die nächsten zwanzig Minuten auf allen vieren vor seinem Master am Boden.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken, kleiner Sklave?"

„Ja bitte, Master."

Snape erwischte sich als er zum Weinglas schaute und sah schnell wieder zu Boden. Das war sicherlich nicht für ihn bestimmt. Sein Master nahm die Beine von ihm und zog seinen Zauberstab. Auf seinen Wink erschien eine metallene Schale, aus der normalerweise Hunde ihr Wasser tranken. Snape senkte ergeben den Kopf und nahm ein paar Schlucke.

„Trink aus oder ich werde den Rest des Wassers für andere Zwecke verwenden."

Snape trank weiter. Er wusste, am Ende würde das ganze Wasser in seinem Körper sein. Auf die eine oder andere Weise. Es schaffte es das Meiste zu trinken bevor er das Gefühl hatte platzen zu müssen, würde er auch nur einen weiteren Tropfen trinken.

„Hat meine kleiner Sklave genug?"

Snape sah wieder aufs Wasser, doch er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen auch nur die Zunge hinein zu tauchen.

„Ja Master."

„Hast du denn brav alles ausgetrunken?"

„Nein Master."

„Bedauerlich. Geh und hol die Spritze vom Tisch."

Snape gehorchte während sein Master aufstand und die Schale mit dem restlichen Wasser hinter sich her in Richtung angrenzendem Badezimmer schweben ließ. Er stellte die Schale auf einem kleinen Schränkchen ab und legte die Spritze daneben.

„Zeig mir deinen Schwanz."

Snape nahm seinen Penis in die Hand, der sich sofort wieder etwas versteifte und hielt ihn seinem Master hin. Der tippte mit dem Zauberstab gegen den kleinen Stab und die Kugel im Inneren schrumpfte, so dass er den Stab rausziehen konnte. Sofort drehte Snape sich zur Toilette und spritzte erstmal die Mischung aus Samen und Urin ab. Sein Master sah ihm still zu aber das war etwas was er im Moment nicht ändern konnte.

„Wasch dir die Hände und dann knie dich vor die Wanne."

Er verwandelte inzwischen das letzte bisschen Wasser in eine Salzlösung und zog die dünne Spritze damit auf. Snape kniete sich mit gespreizten Beinen auf das am Boden liegende Handtuch und stützte sich mit den Armen am Rand der riesigen Wanne ab, Kopf und Rücken zu Boden gesenkt und dadurch seinen Hintern einladend präsentierend.

Sein Master drückte die Spritze einige Zentimeter durch seinen Muskelring, bevor er das Wasser langsam laufen ließ und dann einfach wartete.

Snape wurde unruhiger. Das Wasser wollte wieder raus. Aber er wollte nicht vor seinem Master auf die Toilette gehen. Pinkeln, ok, das tat man ja auch in öffentlichen Toiletten nebeneinander, aber alles andere war irgendwie zu privat.

Lange konnte er hier jedenfalls nicht mehr knien oder es würde ein Unglück geben, was noch viel peinlicher wäre. Zum Glück schien sein Master das auch nicht zu wollen, denn er legte seinen Zauberstab an Snapes Eingang und ließ den Inhalt einfach verschwinden.

„Braver kleiner Sklave, hast nicht einen Ton gesagt. Sehr artig." Er streichelte einmal über den Rücken.

„Du hast dir eine Belohnung verdient bevor wir zu Bett gehen, um nicht zu sagen, drei. Komm mit."

Er führte Snape Richtung Bett und blieb dann davor stehen.

„Du darfst mich ausziehen."

Snape machte sich daran die oberen Knöpfe zu öffnen, die die Robe zusammenhielten als er mit einem schnellen Griff um seine Handgelenke unterbrochen wurde.

„Berühr etwas anderes als meine Kleidung und du wirst leiden, kleiner Sklave."

„Ja Master, ich gehorche", gab er unterwürfig zurück und begann seine Arbeit erneut.

Sorgfältig legte er die Kleidung auf den bereitstehenden Stuhl und kniete dann nieder um seinem Master Hose, Schuhe und Socken auszuziehen. Mit fahrigen Fingern öffnete er den Gürtel, immer darauf bedacht den bereits freigelegten Bauch nicht zu berühren.

„Das ist genug", stoppte ihn schließlich sein Master als dieser nur noch in schwarzen Shorts vor ihm stand.

Er ließ sich mit gespreizten Beinen auf der Bettkante nieder und bedeutete Snape sich zwischen seine Beine zu setzten, dass er sich mit dem Rücken gegen ihn lehnen konnte. Er legte einen Arm und seine Hüfte um ihn festzuhalten.

„Leg die Hände auf meine Knie. Gut so. Nimmst du sie auch nur eine Sekunde weg oder sagst auch nur einen Ton werde ich aufhören."

Er umfasste mit der anderen Hand Snapes Glied und fing an es hart zu reiben. Er spürte, wie der Griff auf seinen Knien kräftiger wurde, doch sein Sklave hielt sich gut und gab keinen Laut von sich.

Immer schneller fing er an zu pumpen und streichelte mit der anderen Hand Snapes Oberschenkel und Hoden, drückte sanft zu und ließ sie durch seine Finger gleiten. Snape biss die Zähne zusammen um nicht laut zu stöhnen. Sein Atem ging heftig und immer öfter musste er die Reaktionen seines Körpers in die streichelnde Hand zu stoßen unterdrücken. Er kam mit einem leisen Stöhnen und stieß zischend die Luft aus den zusammengepressten Zähnen als sein Sperma auf den Boden vor ihm spritzte.

Doch sein Master hörte nicht auf und rieb mit harter Hand weiter. Snape wusste nicht wohin mit sich. Die Hände in die Knie seines Masters gekrallt und an dessen nackte Brust gelehnt wurde er immer weiter angetrieben, bekam keine Möglichkeit sich von seinem Orgasmus zu erholen. Sein Master hielt ihn auf diesem Level bis er sich ein zweites Mal in seinen Armen verkrampfte und heftig kam.

Erschöpft ließ er sich an die Schulter seines Masters fallen, nur nebenbei bemerkend, dass dieser ihn immer noch streichelte. Müde sah er in das Gesicht seines Masters ihn stumm anflehend aufzuhören und ihn einfach nur schlafen zu lassen.

„Ist mein kleiner Sklave erschöpft?", spöttelte dieser und sah amüsiert auf den bittenden Ausdruck auf Snapes Gesicht.

„Möchte mein kleiner Sklave etwa nicht noch einmal kommen?"

Snape schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Soll ich mir den kleinen Sklaven vielleicht lieber nehmen, mich in ihn versenken und mit kräftigen Stößen durchs Bett schubsen, ihn um Gnade winseln lassen und mich dann in seinem demütig emporgereckten Hintern ergießen?"

Snape stöhnte laut auf als sich sein Glied bei dieser Vorstellung wieder verhärtete.

Die Hand verschwand von seinem Penis.

„Wohl nicht, kleiner ungezogener Sklave. Runter vom Bett, du schläfst auf dem Boden."

Snape gehorchte und kniete auf dem flauschig-weichen Bettvorleger bis sein Master eine Kette, die am Bettpfosten angebracht war an seinem Halsband befestigt hatte.

Sein Master reichte ihm eine dünne Decke, für die er sich artig bedankte und wies ihn dann an sich hinzulegen.

>

>

So das wars für heute... hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

>

Reviews sind erwünscht (sehr sogar) und konstruktive Kritik herzlich willkommen. Im Zweifelsfall geb ich mich auch mit einem Smiley zufrieden :o) :-:o(

>

>

Kardia


	3. Chapter 3

>

**Disclaimer**: Immer noch wie beim ersten Kapitel, nix mir, alles JKR

>

**Danke** an: **Imobilus, mazipaan, Suika Severin, Akina, harry-draco, Bestiadiaboli, Draconia** und **Churel04**

>

**Warnung**: Hier wird dar Rating M noch etwas verdeutlicht, wem das bis jetzt also schon fast zuviel war sollte dann jetzt aufhören...

>

nicht? Na dann weiter mit **Kapitel 3**

**>**

**>**

Snape erwachte durch das Läuten einer Glocke und sah sich einen Moment panisch um bis er den Zug der Kette an seinem Halsband spürte. Sein Master bedachte ihn mit einem mahnenden Blick für seine hektischen Bewegungen und er senkte entschuldigend den Kopf.

„Hat dir niemand beigebracht, dass man seinem Master einen guten Morgen wünscht, dummer, kleiner Sklave?"

„Guten Morgen Master."

Sein Herr nickte nur und bestellte bei einem Hauselfen, der beim Läuten erschienen war, Frühstück. Das kleine Wesen verbeugte sich und verschwand ohne Snape auch nur angesehen zu haben. Sobald der kleine Elf verschwunden war lehnte sich sein Master zu ihm und löste die Kette.

„Danke Master."

„Steh auf und schüttle mir die Kissen zu Recht bis das Frühstück serviert wird."

Snape gehorchte und ordnete die Kissen so, dass sein Master sich sitzend dagegen lehnen konnte. Kaum war er damit fertig als ein Tablett auf dem Nachttisch erschien. Er stellte es seinem Master auf den Schoß und kniete dann wieder neben dem Bett nieder. Sein Master reichte ihm ein Schüssel mit Haferbrei, während er sich selbst über Toast, Rührei und Obst hermachte. Der Brei war ein wenig süß, schien aber ansonsten keinen seiner Geschmacksnerven zu treffen. Still löffelte er vor sich hin und wartete dann bis sein Master das Frühstück beendete.

„Komm mit ins Bad, ich möchte baden", befahl er und Snape folgte gehorsam.

„Lass das Wasser ein und dann nimm den Schwamm vom Regal, du darfst mich waschen."

Er ließ sich in das warme Wasser gleiten und lehnte sich entspannt an den Rand. Kurz darauf stieg auch Snape in die Wanne und fing an seinen Master zu waschen. Sorgfältig arbeitete er sich von oben nach unten vor, stets darauf bedacht seinen Herrn ausschließlich mit dem Schwamm zu berühren. Der Penis seines Masters wurde hart als er ihn mit dem Schwamm bearbeitete und auch sein eigener regte sich wieder, doch das war nebensächlich als sein Master ihn mit festem Griff aus dem Becken zerrte und auf den Vorleger niederdrückte.

„Sieh nur was du angerichtet hast."

Er zeigte auf seine Mitte.

Dann nahm er den Zauberstab vom Beckenrand auf und sprach einen Zauber über seinen Penis.

„Korrigiere deinen Fehler. Und ich will keinen Tropfen auf dem Boden sehen, damit das klar ist."

„Ja Master", hauchte Snape zurück und beugte sich vor um seinen Herrn zu befriedigen.

Darin hatte er noch nicht viel Übung und nahm ihn daher zu Anfang auch noch nicht ganz auf sondern umspielte ihn lediglich mit seiner Zunge und umschloss mit den Lippen die Eichel.

„So, ein Anfänger also", stellte sein Master fest und griff ihm erstaunlich sanft ins Haar.

„Entspann dich und nimm ihn tiefer auf. – Ja, so ist gut. Vorsichtig schlucken. – Weiter, nicht die Zunge vergessen."

Snape verstand nicht, wie sein Master noch so klare Anweisungen geben konnte. Er kam ja fast selber ohne die geringste Berührung.

„Sehr gut."

Die Hand in seinem Haar wurde fester und sein Master fing an sich gegen ihn zu bewegen. Mit einem zischenden Laut kam sein Master und drückte seinen Kopf fest gegen sich, so dass Snape gar keine andere Möglichkeit hatte als alles zu schlucken. Erst nachdem alles sauber geleckt war, wurde er freigelassen. Sein Herr legte einen Trockenzauber über beide und führte ihn dann am Halsband aus dem Bad.

„Das muss besser werden, kleine Sklave. Knie dich vor den Sessel."

Er zog sich einige Kleidungsstücke an bevor er zu dem Tisch mit den Spielzeugen ging und sich einen Dildo nahm. Dann setzte er sich zu seinem Sklaven und hielt ihm den Dildo entgegen.

„Hier kannst du üben. Fang an."

Vorsichtig nahm Snape den Dildo in den Mund, den sein Master ihm hinhielt, und fing an ihn mit der Zunge zu umspielen, zu küssen, lecken und saugen. Nach und nach nahm er ihn tiefer in sich auf, machte Schluckbewegungen und passte auf, mit den Zähnen vorsichtig zu sein. Sein Glied richtete sich weiter auf, doch er ignorierte es, so gut er konnte. Scheinbar eine Ewigkeit ließ sein Master ihn dieses Ding verwöhnen, das niemals zum Höhepunkt kommen würde. Es war frustrierend und demütigend so vor seinem Master zu knien, der ihn genau beobachtete und ab und an den Dildo ein wenig bewegte.

Schließlich wurde er ihm entzogen und Snape sah unsicher zu seinem Master auf, was wohl als nächstes kommen möge. Doch sein Master legte nur stumm den Dildo zur Seite und streichelte ihm dann sanft über die Wange. Snape lehnte sich der Hand entgegen und ließ diese unverhofften Streicheleinheiten über sich ergehen. Er zuckte zurück als ihn plötzlich eine Ohrfeige traf und sah einen Moment seinen Master geschockt an, bevor er den Blick senkte und sich tief verbeugte, bis er mit der Stirn die Schuhe seines Herrn berührte.

„Dummer, kleiner Sklave. Du weißt wahrscheinlich nicht einmal, warum du die Ohrfeige verdient hast, oder."

„Nein Master."

Ein kräftiger Schlag mit der flachen Hand traf ihn auf seinen emporgereckten Hintern.

Mit einem kräftigen Ruck wurde er quer über die Knie seines Herrn gezogen.

„Rate."

Ein weiterer Schlag und Snape wimmerte lustvoll.

„Bitte Master."

Zwei weitere schnelle Schläge.

„Ich erwarte eine Antwort, Sklave."

„Aber…"

Er wurde unterbrochen, als eine Hand kräftig in sein Haar griff und den Kopf schmerzhaft nach hinten bog. Sein Master funkelte ihn an und verstärkte den Griff noch etwas.

„Wage es nicht mir zu widersprechen, Sklave. Ich erwarte ein Antwort."

„Ja Herr, bitte, ich… ich weiß es doch nicht."

Ein weiterer kräftiger Schlag und Snape zuckte unter der Hand.

„Denk nach, dummer kleiner Sklave."

„Ich…", die Hand streichelte seinen Hintern, jede Sekunde bereit wieder zuzuschlagen, „Ich habe mich nicht bedankt, dass ihr es mir beigebracht hab?"

„Dass ich dir was beigebracht habe? Sprich es aus."

„Wie… wie man einen bläst, Master."

„Du weißt es also doch. Nun, jetzt ist es zu spät. Dir ist aber sicher bewusst, dass so ein Versäumnis Konsequenzen…", ein harter Schlag, „ …nach sich zieht."

„Ja Master, natürlich Herr", antwortete Snape gehorsam und zitterte bereits vor Vorfreude.

Ohne weitere Warnung fing sein Herr an ihm den Hintern zu versohlen. In schneller Folge prasselten die Schläge auf ihn ein und ließen seine Haut brennen und in einem satten rot glühen. Snape stöhnte und keuchte als sein hart aufgerichteter Penis immer wieder gegen die Hose seines Masters gedrückt wurde und ihm wahre Schauer durch den ganzen Körper schickte. Mit einem Schrei kam er zum Höhepunkt und verspritzte seinen Samen gegen die Kleidung seines Herrn. Die Schläge wurden daraufhin jedoch nur stärker und Snape fing an sich auf dem Schoss zu winden.

„Lieg still."

Snape versuchten zu gehorchen, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass er doch immer wieder zuckte, wenn die Hand ihn traf. Sein Master schob ihn von seinem Schoss auf den Boden.

„Ich hatte dich gewarnt und sieh nur was du angerichtet hast."

Snape sah schuldbewusst auf den Fleck, den er auf der Hose des Masters hinterlassen hatte und senkte dann den Blick zu Boden.

„Ich überlasse dir die Wahl deiner Bestrafung. Brennnessel oder Ingwer?"

„Darf… darf ich fragen, was das bewirkt, Master?"

„Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, wie sich ein paar Hiebe mit einer Brennnessel anfühlen, der Ingwer andererseits, wird geschält in deinen Anus eingeführt. Die ätherischen Öle sorgen dann für ein brennendes Gefühl, für einige Zeit.

„Danke Master."

„Ah, du hast gelernt, gut. Nun wähle."

Snape zögerte einen Moment bevor er sich schließlich für die Brennnessel entschied.

„Das bekannte Übel also. Nun gut, vor dem Bett auf die Knie, die Arme nach oben gegen den Pfosten gelehnt, den Kopf gesenkt."

Sein Master reinigte mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs seine Hose und legte dann einen Schutzzauber über seine Hände um die Brennnessel aufzunehmen, die gleich nach Snapes Wahl auf dem Tisch erschienen war. Er streichelte Snapes Rücken zunächst nur mit den Blättern, was diesen nun doch ein wenig ängstlich zittern ließ, bevor er dann doch ausholte und erstaunlich sanft zuschlug. Er wartete einen Moment bis die Wirkung der Nesseln eingesetzt hatte bevor er erneut zuschlug. Snapes Hände verkrampften sich um den Bettpfosten. Er bekam drei weitere Hiebe, bevor sein Herr die Brennnessel verschwinden ließ um ihn dann stumm zu beobachten. Snape konnte sich nicht entscheiden ob sein Rücken jetzt mehr juckte oder brannte. Dieses stechende Gefühl als ob sich die Nesselspitzen immer weiter in die Haut fressen würden, bei jeder kleinsten Bewegung. Dabei hätte er doch am liebsten seinen ganzen Rücken aufgekratzt.

Aber diesmal ließ er die Hände nicht sinken. Gab sich nicht die Blöße unruhig hin und her zu rutschen, in der Hoffnung auf etwas anderes als die dünne Luft zu stoßen. Nein, diesmal nicht.

„Hast du genug?", fragte die Stimme seines Herrn hinter ihm, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Antworte."

„Nein, Master."

„Soll ich weiter machen?"

Snape schauderte. Sein Rücken brannte.

Wie gerne würde er jetzt wieder die Hand seines Masters an seinem Glied spüren, als dieses unwirkliche Gefühl.

„Ich habe es verdient, Master."

„Dreh dich um, ja schön die Arme nach oben, den Kopf in den Nacken."

Er nahm eine weitere Brennnessel vom Tisch und trat damit vor Snape.

„Du könntest mich um Gnade bitten, kleiner Sklave. Ich könnte das Brennen mit einem Wink abstellen, du musst es nur sagen."

Snape presste die Zähne zusammen uns sah demonstrativ zu Boden. Ein schneller Schlag traf ihn auf die Arme.

„Den Kopf nach oben."

Die Schläge landeten nun auf seiner Brust, jedoch immer einige Zentimeter von seinen Brustwarzen entfernt als wolle sein Herr ihm das ersparen. Es schmerzte auch so genug. Schließlich ließ sein Herr auch die zweite Brennnessel verschwinden und wies ihn an aufzustehen.

„Stell dich in die Ecke, Stirn an die Wand, Hände auf den Rücken. Deine Lektion ist beendet sobald das Brennen aufhört. Du wirst vor mir niederknien und dich für meine Bemühungen, dir ein paar Manieren beizubringen, bedanken."

Er setzt sich in seinen Sessel und beobachtete geduldig seinen Sklaven. Es dauerte eine ganze Zeit, bis Snape schließlich zum Sessel seines Masters kam, niederkniete und sich mit gesenktem Kopf artig bedankte. Sein Master rief mit einem Accio seine Kleidung und legte sie neben sich auf den kleinen Tisch. Er streichelte einmal sanft über Snapes Stirn und stand dann auf.

„Du darfst dich anziehen. Ich erwarte dich in zehn Minuten vorne."

Damit ging er und ließ Snape die Zeit, die er brauchte um sich anzuziehen und aus seiner devoten Rolle wieder herauszufinden.

Als er nach vorne zum Tresen kam, war da jedoch nur die Dame von gestern, die ihn freundlich anlächelte.

„Ihr Dom hat ihnen einen großzügigen Rabatt gegeben", sagte sie freundlich als sie ihm die Rechnung zeigte, „Ich soll ihnen sagen, dass sie sich bestimmt bald wieder sehen."

Snape runzelte die Stirn. Auf der Rechnung fehlten fast vier Stunden und dann diese merkwürdige Nachricht.

„Kenne ich ihn?"

„Da bin ich mir sicher, Auf Wiedersehen."

Snape schüttelte nur den Kopf und verließ dann das Etablissement grübelnd mit wem er sich da die Zeit vertrieben hatte. Wäre da nicht die Schweigepflicht würde er sich wirklich Sorgen machen müssen, so verdrängte er die Nachricht nur in einen anderen Teil des Gehirns und disapparierte.

>

>

So, das wars mal wieder. Kapitel 4 ist in Arbeit. Ich weiß aber noch nicht wie es endet (die machen sich immer alle selbstständig), deshalb könnte es das letzte werden.

Vielleicht schreibe ich noch einen Zukunftsepilog, aber soweit sind wir noch nicht...

>

Ein kleines **Review** wäre jetzt nett...

>

Kardia


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Warum muss ich das eigentlich immer wieder schreiben? Alles JKR's

>

**Danke** an **mazipaan, Bestiadiaboli, sweetakina, Imobilus **und** harry-draco** für die lieben Reviews

>

>

**Kapitel 4**

>

>

Eine Woche später.

Snape war schlecht gelaunt auf dem Weg zum Frühstück. Viel lieber hätte er jetzt noch etwas geschlafen oder einen Trank gebraut, wenn er schon aufstehen musste. Aber der Direktor bestand darauf, dass alle Lehrer am letzten Ferientag zusammen aßen. Knappe zehn Minuten nach Beginn des Frühstücks erschien auch er in der Halle und stockte. Neben dem Direktor saß jemand, den er allzu gut kannte und von dem er eigentlich gehofft hatte ihn nicht schon vier Jahre nach seinem Abschluss wieder zu sehen.

Harry Potter sah ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen, wie auch der Rest der Lehrer, doch er blieb einfach reglos stehen bis ihn Dumbledore freundlich lächelnd bat doch Platz zu nehmen.

Viel zu geschockt für irgendwelche gehässigen Kommentare setzte er sich auf seinen Stuhl am Ende des Tisches.

„Wie ich eben schon sagte, Severus, wird unser lieber Harry hier zum nächsten Schuljahr meinen Platz einnehmen. Ich fühle mich langsam ein wenig zu alt für all den Wirbel und Minerva liebt das Unterrichten viel zu sehr um es aufzugeben."

Das war's, das war zuviel. Das Messer in Snapes Hand senkte sich langsam nach unten um dann mit einem lauten Scheppern auf den Teller zu fallen, während er nur entsetzt zwischen Harry und dem Direktor hin und her sah.

Dumbledore schien das nicht zu bemerken, denn er sprach fröhlich weiter.

„Er wird dieses Jahr Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten und mir nebenbei ein wenig über die Schulter schauen können um sich mit der Leitung der Schule vertraut zu machen."

„Potter…?" Snape sah immer noch sprachlos zum Direktor und Harry, der das ganze mit unbewegter Mine beobachtete.

„Und ich möchte, dass du Professor Potter mit dem ihm zustehenden Respekt für den zukünftigen Direktor dieser Schule behandelst, Severus." Leise Drohung schwang in seiner Stimme mit und Snape nickte automatisch. Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf Harrys Gesicht bevor er sich wieder seinem Essen zuwandte.

Das Frühstück war gerade für beendet erklärt worden, da war Snape auch schon wortlos wieder aus der Tür gerauscht, während die anderen Lehrer Harry beglückwünschten, Tipps gaben oder einfach nur willkommen hießen.

Das Mittagessen war schon lange vorbei, Snape hatte es ausfallen lassen, als ein drollig gekleideter Hauself in seinen Quartieren erschien und eine Nachricht überbrachte.

_Professor Snape_

_Ich würde mich gerne kurz mit ihnen in meinem Büro unterhalten. _

_HP_

Das gab es doch einfach nicht. Da war der Bengel noch nicht mal einen Tag an der Schule und schon beorderte er ihn in sein Büro, wie einen ungezogenen Schüler. Wenn er etwas von ihm wollte, sollte er gefälligst selbst herunterkommen, aber nein, der Direktor in Spee schickte einen Hauselfen, und noch dazu die einzige Kreatur weltweit, die einen schlechteren Modegeschmack als der derzeitige Direktor hatte.

Zwanzig Minuten später machte er sich gemächlich auf seinen Weg zum Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung. Die Tür zum Büro war nur angelehnt und so trat er unaufgefordert einfach ein.

„Liegt es an mir oder hat ihnen einfach noch niemand beigebracht, dass man anklopft, Severus. Sie sind zu spät. Setzten sie sich."

„Wie könne sie es wagen mich hierher zu beordern und dann auch noch in diesem Ton mit mir zu sprechen, Potter. Sie sind nichts weiter, als…"

„Ich habe schon ganz anders mit ihnen gesprochen", fuhr Harry ihm dazwischen, „Ich sagte ihnen ja, dass wir uns bald wieder sehen. Setzten sie sich."

Snape war zu geschockt von den letzten Worten, dass er sich schließlich auf den harten Holzstuhl vor Harrys Schreibtisch niederließ.

„Sie? Sie waren da? Ich habe… oh mein Gott."

Snape ließ den Kopf in die Hände sinken.

„Was werden sie jetzt tun?"

„Also, es hat ihnen eindeutig gefallen und ich war auch nicht abgeneigt. Ich hatte daran gedacht, das Ganze vielleicht weiter zu führen. Sie können natürlich ablehnen, was sehr schade wäre…"

„Sie würden zustimmen…"

„…dich wieder zu bestrafen, wenn du mich weiter unterbrichst. Ja, das wollte ich damit vorschlagen."

Snape sah einerseits erleichtert und andererseits erfreut auf.

„Natürlich muss dieses Arrangement geheim bleiben."

„Glauben sie ich erzähle so etwas in einer Schule?", brauste Snape auf, wurde aber von Harrys: „Zwanzig Hiebe", schnell wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt.

Entschuldigend senkte er den Kopf, gleichzeitig ein Grinsen unterdrückend.

„Sofort."

„Ja Sir."

Snape stand auf und sah abwartend auf Harry, der nun die Schublade vor sich aufzog und einen an einem Ende gebogenen Rohrstock hervorholte. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs verriegelte er die Tür.

„Die Robe zur Seite, Hose zu den Knien", befahl Harry kalt und Snape gehorchte.

Erst als Snape über seinen Schreibtisch gebeugt stand, sprach Harry weiter.

„Zwanzig Hiebe, für deinen Ton, weitere zwanzig für dein Fehlen beim Essen, zehn für deine Verspätung und weitere zehn für deinen Auftritt beim Frühstück. Du wirst zählen und dich für jeden einzelnen Schlag bedanken. Anschließend wirst du dich zurück auf deinen Stuhl setzten, sagen wir für eine halbe Stunde, hast du das verstanden?"

„Ja Sir", Snape klang schon nicht mehr so sicher. Nach sechzig Hieben auf den nackten Hintern würde dieser brennen wie Feuer.

„Gut, mach dich bereit."

Harry legte den Rohrstock auf Snapes Hintern und schlug dann einmal schnell zu. Snape zuckte.

„Eins, danke Sir."

Schlag.

„Zwei, danke Sir."

Schlag.

„Drei, danke Sir."

--------------------

Schlag. Unterdrücktes Schluchzen, keuchen.

„Achtundfünfzig, danke Sir", schnief, „Bitte nicht mehr."

Schlag.

„Neunundfünfzig, danke Sir", schluchz, „bitte."

Schlag.

„Sechzig, danke Sir."

„Setz dich."

Harry legte den Rohrstock zurück in seine Schublade und sah zu wie Snape sich vorsichtig auf seinen Platz setzte. Dies waren keine Hiebe um ihn zu erregen sondern richtige Bestrafung und Snape wusste das. Eine halbe Stunde, wie versprochen, ließ Harry Snape dort sitzen und warten, während er selbst an seinem Schreibtisch Platz nahm und weiter seine ersten Stunden vorbereitete.

Unruhig rutschte Snape ein wenig hin und her. Sein Hintern brannte wie erwartet fürchterlich und doch wagte er es nicht aufzustehen oder sich soweit zu bewegen, dass es seinem Master aufgefallen wäre. Natürlich sah Harry, wenn Snape wieder etwas rutschte, doch er beließ es dabei ihn warnend anzusehen, woraufhin Snape demütig den Kopf senkte und von da an still saß.

Mit einem kalten: „Ich erwarte dich zum Abendessen", wurde er schließlich entlassen und machte sich so schnell es eben ging auf den Weg zu den Kerkern.

Im Badezimmerschrank fand er schließlich eine Salbe, die seine Schmerzen linderte. Großzügig wurde sie auf seinem verlängerten Rücken verteilt, bevor er sich erleichtert in einen Sessel im Wohnzimmer fallen ließ.

Seine Stunden waren längst vorbereitet und die beiden Kessel mit Tränken mussten noch mindestens zwölf Stunden ziehen.

Im Geiste ließ er noch einmal das vergangene Wochenende Revue passieren. Ja es hatte ihm gefallen gedemütigt und geschlagen zu werden oder einen Orgasmus durch die Hände seines Masters zu bekommen. Er hatte nie daran gedacht, daraus eine Beziehung zu machen oder es in eine einzubauen.

Sein neuer Herr war heute gar nicht erfreut gewesen, aber er konnte ja auch nicht wissen, WEN er da warten ließ. Nun, das war ein Fehler, den er nicht noch einmal machen würde.

Als einer der letzten aber immer noch pünktlich erschien er zum Abendessen. Sein Herr saß schon am Tisch und beobachtete misstrauisch seine viel zu fließenden Bewegungen. Dumbledore begrüßte ihn überfreundlich.

„Ahh, Severus, mein Junge, haben sie es doch noch zum Abendessen geschafft, setzen sie sich."

Das Abendessen verlief recht unterhaltsam, auch wenn Snape sich aus den meisten Gesprächen raus hielt und nur etwas sagte, wenn man ihn direkt ansprach. Und kaum war das Abendbrot vorbei war er auch schon wieder in seine Kerker gerauscht.

Harry sah ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher. Er konnte sich denken, was Snape getan hatte und fing langsam an zu zweifeln ob Snape sich der Konsequenzen eines solchen Handelns bewusst war.

Kurz darauf verabschiedete er sich von seinen neuen Kollegen, mit der Ausrede noch ein Gegengift von Professor Snape holen zu müssen, falls die Viertklässler nicht vorsichtig genug mit ihrem Grindeloh umgingen.

Snape wurde durch ein heftiges Klopfen an seiner Tür aus den Gedanken gerissen. Es konnte nur einer sein. Er kannte das Klopfen der anderen Lehrer. Meistens wurde nur zaghaft zweimal gegen seine Tür geklopft, der Direktor hämmerte immer einen Rhythmus von 1-4-2 mit zwei Fingern gegen die Tür und McGonagall schlug jeweils dreimal mit der Faust auf seinen Tür ein, wenn sie sich über seine Art gegenüber den Gryffindors aufregte, dass er jedes Mal fürchtete die Tür würde im nächsten Moment nachgeben.

Erneut, vier kräftige Schläge gegen seine Tür. Verdammt, wenn er schon wusste, dass sein Herr vor der Tür stand sollte er sich nicht in Gedanken verlieren sondern schleunigst öffnen.

Mit zwei schnellen Schritten war er bei der Tür und riss diese auf. Ein kurzer Blick auf den Gang bestätigte ihm, dass sie alleine waren und so senkte er kurz den Kopf und ließ seinen Herrn eintreten.

Harry verschloss die Tür hinter sich und legte noch einige Sicherheitszauber darüber, bevor er ohne Einleitung anfing zu sprechen.

„Du hast deine Striemen geheilt."

Snape sank unter dem strafenden Blick auf die Knie. Es war keine Frage und so antwortete er auch nicht, sondern senkte nur den Blick.

„Habe ich dir erlaubt die Striemen zu heilen?"

„Nein, Sir."

„Hast du geglaubt, du dürftest sie heilen?"

„Nein, Sir."

„Aus welchem Grund hast du sie dann geheilt?"

„Es tat weh, Sir."

„War das nicht der Sinn deiner Strafe? Glaubst du, ich lasse dir so etwas durchgehen?"  
"Ja, Sir. Nein, Sir. Bitte… Sir."

„Ja?"

„Bitte sagen sie mir meine Strafe, Sir."

„Deine Ungeduld hat dir beim letzten Mal schon Schläge eingebracht, aber ich sehe, du hast nichts daraus gelernt. Nun gut. Du wirst jeden Tag der nächsten Woche zweimal zu mir kommen und jedes Mal zwanzig Hiebe erhalten. Ich verbiete dir hiermit sie anschließend zu heilen. Du wirst alle Schüler im Unterricht fair behandeln, höre ich auch nur eine Beschwerde, wirst du das sofort zu spüren bekommen. Außerdem erwarte ich, dass du zu mir kommst und um die Konsequenzen für eventuelles Fehlverhalte bittest.

Es sind weniger als vier Monate bis zu den Weihnachtsferien. Du wirst in dieser Zeit lernen dich zu benehmen, erst wenn du das kannst, werde ich so weit gehen, wie am letzten Wochenende.

Solltest du es in dieser Zeit nicht lernen… nun, das möchtest du gar nicht erst herausfinden."

„Ja Sir."

„Gut, geh und hol eine Ingwerwurzel aus deinen Vorräten. Jetzt zeige ich dir, was du beim letzten Mal verpasst hast und bring gleich ein Messer mit."

Snape erhob sich und eilte in den Nachbarraum, in dem er die Zutaten lagerte. Harry hatte es sich in einem Sessel bequem gemacht als Snape zurückkam und so kniete er vor ihm nieder und übergab das Gewünschte.

Harry fing an einen kleinen Butt Plug zu schnitzen, während Snape vor ihm kniete und das Ganze aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete. Zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit befahl er Snape sich auszuziehen und sich dann über seine Knie zu legen. Mit zitternden Fingern, er wusste selbst nicht ob aus freudiger Erwartung oder doch eher aus etwas Angst, knöpfte Snape seine Weste auf und öffnete den Reißverschluss seiner Hose.

Harry klemmte Snapes Beine zwischen seine eigenen und hielt ihn mit einem Arm fest an seinen Körper gepresst. Ein unerwartet harter Schlag traf Snapes Rückseite und er zuckte überrascht. Harry verteilte eine Reihe von Schlägen auf Snapes Hintern bevor er sich schließlich dem Ingwer zuwandte und ihn langsam in Snapes Anus drückte.

Snape fing an sich unruhig zu winden, als die ätherischen Öle durch die Schleimhaut drangen und anfingen zu brennen.

Bittend und Harry um Gnade anflehend versuchte er den Plug zu erreichen und aus sich zu ziehen, doch Harry hielt mit einer Hand seine Arme fest und mit der anderen den Plug, damit Snape ihn nicht aus sich drückte.

Er hielt Snape gute fünf Minuten in dieser Position bis er ihn erlöste und den Plug aus ihm raus zog, doch das Brennen ließ nicht nach. Snape sank vor ihm auf die Knie.

„Du darfst zu Bett gehen. Ich erwarte dich morgen zum Frühstück."

„Ja Sir, danke Sir."

Snape blieb auf den Knien bis sein Herr den Raum verlassen hatte. Der Ingwer brannte fürchterlich, doch damit musste er noch mindestens eine halbe Stunde leben. Und diesmal wagte er nicht sich zu heilen.

>

>

Et voila, es hat sich selbstständig gemacht. Ich hab noch kein Wort für Kapitel 5 also werdet ihr wohl etwas warten müssen. Muss jetzt erstmal Ideen sammeln.

>

Ein kleines Review wäre trotzdem nett

>

Kardia


End file.
